Broken family
by PoPiJuice
Summary: Had Len paid more attention to her than Neru, she wouldn't have to resort to moving away from him. Now returning after five years with twin children who grew up not knowing who their father is, how would Len react upon meeting them? Contains RinxLen and possible twincest RintoxLenka Love rivals? Haha... You're hilarious.


_**Warning: Story contains RinxLen and possible twincest RintoxLenka. If you hate that kind of stuff, the back button is just over there.**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine. Do you really think a person in her early teens without a job and with a $20 allowance a week can afford a Vocaloid?_

* * *

Life was perfect for fourteen-year-old Kagamine Rin at first. Entering senior year of High school early due to her extremely high IQ, winning numerous singing competitions with her best friends and their band Yamaha, becoming the proud girlfriend of her best friend Kagamine Len (who had also skipped a couple of grades like her), having a pair of kind and loving parents -Kagamine Lily and Kiyoteru-, being one of the smartest students in her grade -second only to Kamui Gakupo (a fellow bandmate and the possessive boyfriend of Megurine Luka)-... You get the picture. Life was smooth-sailing and all oranges and bananas until that fateful day when all that joy and happiness came crashing down

It was a lovely Monday morning. Rin was sitting on the yellow brick wall at the front of her garden. She had a smile on her face, an after-effect of Saturday's 'activities' with Len. She hummed the tune to 'Butterfly on your right shoulder', swinging her legs as she did so while keeping a lookout for Len, who always came by to pick her up. Her phone buzzed out of the blue. Rin fished it out of her pocket and opened the new message.

_'Sorry, Rinny-chan. Can't make it today. Meet you at school? Love ya lots. From your adoring boyfriend, Len-sama' _

Rin frowned at the message but seeing as it was the first time Len had skipped picking her up, she decided to let it slide.

_'S'okay, Lenny-chan. Just don't be late. Love ya too, Rin-dono' _

Hitting 'send', Rin hopped off the wall and made her way to Hiyama High, alone for once. She wondered why Len couldn't pick her up for a moment before shoving her doubts into the back of her mind. 'School first, interrogate Lenny later,' she told herself as she brisk-walked to class 3-A.

When she got to class, she saw Len hugging a golden-haired girl. "I didn't expect you to be in this class, Neru-chan!" he gushed. Rin frowned at this. Why was _her _Len hugging this total stranger? Rin decided to ignore it and go to her own seat to wait for their teacher, Kagane Rei, to arrive. However, as much as she tried to ignore it, Rin couldn't keep her eyes off of the two and their conversation, which was conveniently held at the front of the classroom.

After a few agonising minutes of watching Len and 'Neru-chan' (from what Len called her) converse animatedly, Rei finally arrived. Len slunk back into his seat next to Rin and Neru stayed at the front of the class to wait to be introduced to the class.

"Class, this is Akita Neru. She will be here for three months for reasons that cannot be disclosed," Rei said, gesturing to the girl beside him.

"Nice to meet you, everyone!" she greeted as she bowed to the class.

"Now Neru, I would like you to take a seat in front of Len and next to Gumi. You should know how he looks like, since you two were conversing just minutes ago. Gumi is the green-haired girl with the red hairband," Rei pointed to the seat in front of Len. Neru nodded and she walked over to the said seat. As soon as Neru had settled down in her seat, Rei began to talk about the solar system. Paying little attention to Rei, Rin noticed that Neru and Len were rapidly exchanging notes. Rin doubted that they had anything to do with the lesson but what kind of girlfriend rats her boyfriend out?

Upon the ringing of the recess bell, Len turned to Rin for the first time that morning. "Sorry Rin. Neru-chan and I are going to have our recess together on the roof. Perhaps you can eat with the rest of Yamaha?" Len suggested before walking off with Neru. Rin blinked away the tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't be upset over a silly recess and walk to school, right? This was the first time it happened anyway. Rin shrugged it off and went to the canteen with Gakupo and Luka.

After band activities after school, Len had approached her once again, this time saying that he was to go home with Neru. Rin merely nodded and walked home herself.

'What is so special about Neru? Why does he care so much for her?' Rin questioned herself as she shuffled home. This day couldn't get any worse with Len ignoring her right? Wrong.

A shocking sight greeted her when she got home. Police cars were lined up and the front door was cordoned off. Ducking under the striped tape, Rin approached the nearest policeman.

"Excuse me, sir. What happened here while I was at school?" she asked. The policeman turned around.

"I'm sorry for your loss Miss. You parents... They were killed in the vicinity of their own kitchen from an unknown cause..." he said slowly. Rin nodded slowly and ran up to her room, crying silently at the loss of both her parents. Who would want to kill her parents? They are just two of the world's top lab researchers. Could it be that the world was bent on messing up her life? Rin locked the door and slumped into her favourite yellow chair by her desk. Why her? Why not the other researchers? Why her parents? Those questions would never be answered. The answers probably died with her parents anyway. Sniffling, Rin grabbed her diary and jotted down that day's happenings.

The next day was no better. Len had yet again missed picking her up (and caring about her for the matter). He even missed the obvious signs of a tired Rin. Heck even Neru noticed it and asked if she was alright. This carried on for a few more days until one fine day came when she threw up in the middle of class did Len show some care for her.

She threw up so often that the principal, Utatane Miki, told her to stay at home (and gave her a pregnancy test just in case). Turned out that Miki made the right decision in giving her the test. Rin was now the proud (?) mother of Kagamine Len's kid(s). She sent him a text message.

_'Come quick, I have something to tell you.'_

_'Sorry. Can't. I'm with Neru.'_

Rin huffed at that message. After two months of him ignoring her, she had enough. She packed her belongings into a few suitcases, called her other two close friends Hatsune Miku and Luka (who noticed how Len was treating Rin and attempted to cheer her up with a few original songs by the names of 'Rin-chan now!', 'Len-kyun now!' and 'World's end dancehall') and told them she was moving to the next town. Miku and Luka made no protests and helped her move into her new apartment in the next town of Aria.

The next month passed. Neru finally left the school and only on the day she departed from the town of Yuzuki did Len notice his girlfriend's absence. He approached Miku and Luka. "Do you know where Rin went? I tried calling her but there was no reply."

Miku and Luka glared at him. "You should have noticed how Rin was acting instead of always sticking around with that Neru girl. Now Rin is gone far away from you and your evil ways," Miku stated coldly before walking away with Luka. Len dropped to his knees.

'Rin couldn't be gone!' Len told himself as he pushed himself up from the ground and made his way to Rin's house. When he got there, he was greeted with a sunshine-yellow building without a single living soul inside of it. He dashed up to Rin's room only to find a desk clear of any object (Rin's desk was usually never clear) and a bed rid of any sheets. Len let the truth sink in. Rin was gone. Len clenched his fists and screamed into the heavens.


End file.
